Katy II
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Blaine crece en una familia que entrena perros lazarillos. Traducción autorizada por practicalamanda. Ligero Klaine.


Traducción autorizada por **practicalamanda**

**Resumen: **Blaine crece en una familia que entrena perros lazarillos.

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Katy II**

* * *

Blaine no planeaba estar en el negocio familiar por siempre, pero cuando hacerlo significaba que podía ayudar a gente que lo necesitaba _y _jugar con perros, entonces estaba totalmente dispuesto, al menos hasta ir a la universidad. Los Anderson habían estado entrenando perros lazarillos con pedigrí por tres generaciones, y Blaine estaba orgulloso de las personas a las que podían ayudar y de los cachorros que habían convertido en profesionales.

Cuando era pequeño, había sido bastante difícil. Su cerebro de niño no podía comprender por qué cada catorce meses le daban un nuevo amigo cachorro sólo para quitárselo después. Sin embargo, su papá le había explicado que Paddington y Chestnut y Goldie y Max y Ginger (y la lista seguía y seguía) iban a ayudar a gente que realmente los necesitaba aun más que el mismo Blaine. Tal vez no había entendido todos los detalles, pero comprendía que lo que hacían sus padres era _importante _y quería formar parte de ello.

Tenía once años cuando le dieron el primer cachorro para entrenar. Era un labrador negro llamado Gonzo y Blaine había pasado casi todo el verano sin hacer otra cosa que trabajar con él —llevándolo a cada lugar público que se le ocurría y presentándole todas las vistas y olores que Westerville, Ohio, tenía que ofrecer. Aun después del regreso a la escuela, pasaba horas al día con Gonzo, asegurándose de que sería aceptado en el programa. Después de los catorce meses de regla, su cachorro volvió a la academia de entrenamiento y ese mismo año se lo dieron a una anciana que había perdido su vista con la edad.

Blaine no recuerda mucho sobre ese momento. Había pasado demasiado tiempo, pero recuerda el abrumador _orgullo _que sintió al poder presentarle a Gonzo a su nueva dueña.

De cierta forma, Blaine suponía que él era uno de los afortunados. Para la mayoría de las personas que trabajaban con perros lazarillos, éstos volverían a la academia luego de su estadía en las casasy eso era todo —irían a sus nuevas casas sin volver a ver a su dueño original. Pero, ya que el centro de entrenamiento le pertenecía a la familia de Blaine, lograba ver a los cachorros durante todo el proceso de aprendizaje.

La primera vez que Blaine trabajó con un cachorro que no fue aceptado en el programa fue algo fuerte, por no decir más. En retrospectiva, Blaine estaba agradecido de que ello no hubiera pasado hasta que tuvo catorce, porque pensaba que siendo menor habría lidiado con la decepción de forma mucho peor. Lola había sido una perrita maravillosa y una compañera encantadora por el año y medio que Blaine trabajó con ella, pero cuando llegó el momento de dar el siguiente paso, su temperamento resultó siendo demasiado despreocupado para el de un perro de trabajo.

El papá de Blaine trató de convencerlo de que no era su culpa, que a veces los perros tenían un entrenamiento perfecto y aun así no eran adecuados para la posición, pero Blaine se lo tomó a pecho. Tanto que no tomó otro cachorro hasta un año después, para darse tiempo y perfeccionar sus habilidades.

Y lo hizo, pasó todo el año leyendo sobre el entrenamiento de perros lazarillos, cómo elegir de forma apropiada al mejor cachorro de la camada y cómo proveerle el mejor entrenamiento posible. Blaine también aprendió a cómo separarse del perro, permitiéndole recuperarse mejor si uno no pasaba la inspección.

Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando Blaine cumplió quince. Que le dieran una paliza en un baile escolar fue lo suficientemente malo, pero tener que quedarse en casa todo el semestre y luego repetir el décimo grado fue una tortura. Lo único positivo fue Katy. Katy, la hermosa golden retriever que Blaine tomó para entrenar un par de semanas después de su decimoquinto cumpleaños, era dulce y gentil, pero capturaba el equilibrio perfecto entre autoridad y sumisión que era necesario para cualquier perro lazarillo.

Su papá tuvo que encargarse de casi todo su entrenamiento una vez que Blaine tuvo su incidente, pero siempre que le quitaban las correas y podía jugar, Katy se quedaba fielmente a su lado. Quizá tuvo más entrenamiento real como perro lazarillo que cualquier otro cachorro de los Anderson al ayudar a Blaine a caminar con sus muletas, y éste estaba decidido a asegurarse de que ella fuera a la mejor casa posible.

Sacarla de la casa y enviársela al entrenador fue duro, pero meterla en su caja para que se fuera a su nuevo hogar fue desgarrador. Blaine no pensaba que nada pudiera distraerle del dolor que sentía cuando se acercó a los nuevos dueños de Katy. Tal vez podía aceptar...

—Hola, soy Burt, y este es mi hijo Kurt —dijo un hombre mayor con calva incipiente, presentando a su hijo, que tenía una sonrisa suave. Burt estrechó la mano del Sr. Anderson, pero Kurt seguía aferrándose a su bastón.

—Es bueno conocerlos —respondió el Sr. Anderson, sin esperar que Blaine dijera algo. Sabía que este día sería difícil para él—. Estoy seguro de que estás ansioso por conocer a tu nueva mejor amiga —dijo con una sonrisa—. Esta es Katy.

Blaine finalmente alzó la mirada al escuchar el nombre de la perrita, y la vista que tenía enfrente fue casi suficiente para distraerle de la tarea que tenía en mano, mientras quitaba mecánicamente el pestillo de la caja, Katy esperando con obediencia a que le dijeran que saliera.

—¿Por qué no intentas pedirle que venga, Kurt? —sugirió el Sr. Anderson. La voz de Kurt tenía un tono agudo casi musical, y Blaine no pudo evitar quedársele mirando mientras Katy trotaba hacia su nuevo compañero.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal si sales conmigo para que puedas conocerla un poco antes de llevarla a casa? —sugirió el Sr. Anderson después de que Kurt extendiera su mano para darle una palmada en la cabeza.

—¡Yo lo haré! —dijo Blaine, interviniendo rápidamente ante la oportunidad de hablar con Kurt sin sus padres en medio. Su propio padre le dio una mirada cómplice, pero le permitió llevar a Kurt al patio para ayudarlo a familiarizarse a Katy.

—De alguna manera siento que esta no será la última vez que veré a Blaine —dijo el Sr. Hummel con una sonrisa en su rostro, similar a la del Sr. Anderson.

—De alguna manera creo que tienes razón —coincidió el Sr. Anderson.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Me encanta ;_;

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


End file.
